


Le jour où Paris était en bouteille

by Vivian (Bigou)



Category: No Fandom, Not a FanFic - Fandom, Not in a fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dreams and Nightmares, France (Country), Français | French, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, One-Shot, Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un samedi ordinaire dans la vie d'une collégienne…<br/>… Ou cela n'est-il qu'un rêve ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jour où Paris était en bouteille

C'était un dimanche matin comme les autres, à l'époque où j'allais encore au collège. J'étais blottie au fond de mon lit, ouvrant les yeux lentement, m'éveillant doucement. Je regarde mon réveil, il n'est que 9h, c'est plutôt rare que je me lève si tôt, un jour de repos ! D'habitude j'en profite pour faire la grass'mat' et pas me lever avant 10h.

Je commence par m'étirer. Étrangement je fais cela de la même façon que mon chat, comme pour l'imiter. C'est devenu une habitude bien malgré moi ! Je pousse la couverture et me lève, enfile ma robe de chambre et descend petit-déjeuner, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit de peur de réveiller mon frère ou mon père, bien qu'en réalité cela soit impossible, le sommeil semblant les rendre sourds les matins de week-end.

Encore à moitié endormi, je sors un ramequin et deux verres que je pose sur la table à manger. Puis je me dirige vers le placard où l'on range la nourriture et en sort un paquet de céréales. Leur boite marron m'intrigue. « Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? » M'interroge alors ma mère. « Hm, hm ! Tu t'es trompée, tu as pris des céréales au chocolat… » Toujours à moitié endormie je cherche alors autre chose à avaler. « Il te reste ton deuxième croisant d'hier, si tu veux ! »

Je range alors ces foutus céréales qui ne se mangeront jamais et retourne à la table. Sur le passage, j'ouvre le frigo et sort le lait et le jus de pomme, pendant ce temps maman m'apporte l'immense sachet papier taché de gras dans lequel se perd mon croissant. Depuis que sa famille s'est fait manger par la mienne hier matin, il doit se sentir bien seul !

J'attrape la chose fort peu diététique. Il s'agit d'un authentique croissant pâtissier, denrée devenu fort rare alors que c'est tout de même un chouïa moins mauvais pour la ligne que ces ignobles croissants au beurre ! (Même si la différence diététique est minime.) Et puis les croissants pâtissiers ont tellement meilleurs goûts !

Entre deux bouchées de ce bloc de gras feuilleté, il m'arrive de me verser une gorgée de lait ou de jus de pomme. On sent à la texture que le croissant est de la veille, mais il n'a rien perdu de son goût !

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé et la table débarrassée, je monte me laver les mains et me brosser les dents. Je quitte un instant la salle de bain au profit de ma chambre, pour récupérer vêtements et sous-vêtements. J'ai beau faire attention à mon apparence, y compris dimanche, je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes qui passent des heures à choisir leur tenue ! Mais au moment de retourner à la salle de bain…

J'avais dû mettre cinq minutes, dix tout au plus, trajets aller-retour inclus ! Et cela avait suffi pour que l'on me prenne la salle de bain ! Je toque à la porte, de façon assez forte. « T'AS PAS VU QUE QUELQU'UN AVAIT DÉJÀ PRÉPARÉ LA DOUCHE ?!? » J'ignore qui se trouve derrière la porte, mais quand il répondra sa voix me renseignera. « Inutile de s'énerver comme ça, ma puce ! » Me dit la voix de mon père, à la fois pleine de surprise et de tendresse. « Je croyais que tu te lavais le soir ? » Je baisse la tête et prend un air dépité : « Plus depuis la rentrée, papa… Et je te l'ai déjà dit en plus ! »

Je retourne encore à ma chambre poser délicatement mes affaires, puis redescend, toujours aussi dépitée. Je vais à la cuisine, qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une partie de la salle à manger aménagée comme cuisine. (Cette configuration est plus convivial, je trouve ! Pas vous ?)

Ma mère est là, elle devait être en train de sortir les poêles et casseroles dont elle va avoir besoin pour le repas quand j'ai crié et bourriné la porte de la salle de bain. En même temps que j'avance vers elle, elle avance vers moi. Puis je me blottis contre elle, elle tend ses bras et m'enlace, comme dans mon enfance. Je l'enlace aussi.

« Je sais que tu es toujours à fleur de peau quand tu as tes règles, mais essaye de pas te défouler sur les autres, ils y sont pour rien. D'accord ma puce ? » Le tout dit avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse.

Je remonte dans ma chambre apaisée. Je décide de faire une petite partie en attendant que mon père ait fini de se laver. J'allume ma Super NES et la musique d'intro de Donkey Kong Country retentit. Après quelque temps de jeu, j'entends le bruis du rasoir que mon père tapote sur le bord du lavabo. « Finalement, je suis contente d'être une fille. Je suis peut-être imbuvable quand j'ai mes règles, mais au moins je n'ai pas à me raser ! » Je regarde alors mes jambes. « Si je continue à avoir si peu de poils aux jambes, la pince à épiler suffira amplement ! »

Une voix lointaine se fait entendre, elle me marmonne quelque chose. Cette présence invisible se fait insistante, me secouant tendrement en me disant : « Réveille-toi, mon cœur. » Sa voix m'est familière. J'ouvre les yeux, encore à moitié dans mon rêve. Je suis allongé dans mon lit, sous ma couette. Maman se tient devant moi. « Allez mon poussin, on est lundi et il est l'heure d'aller au collège ! »

J'attends qu'elle parte pour me libérer de la partie supérieure du doux cocon que forme mon lit et m'asseoir sur la partie inférieure de celui-ci. Je n'ai jamais été une fille et j'ai gardé l'habitude de me laver le soir, ça me permet d'éviter les embouteillages devant la salle de bain. Je le savais maintenant que j'étais réveillé ! Pourtant, ce rêve me semblait étrangement réel…

Ce rêve dans lequel j'étais une fille avais donné l'une des réponses possibles à une question que je ne m'étais jamais posée. Si j'étais une fille, peut-être que, comme dans ce rêve farfelu, être une fille serait la seule différence majeure de ma vie… « Pff ! _Et si j'étais une fille…_ Avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille ! » Et puis dans le fond, je suis content d'être un garçon. Je dois peut-être me raser la barbe, mais je n'ai pas à me soucier de la pilosité de mes jambes, ce qui n'est pas un mal, vu la fourrure que j'y ai. De plus je n'ai jamais mes règles, ce qui me permet d'être imbuvable tout le temps !

N'empêche que depuis, certains soirs, il m'arrive de repenser à ce monde imaginaire dans lequel je suis du sexe opposé, me demandant ce que cet autre moi y devient. Curieux de savoir ce que serait ma vie si j'étais une fille, de savoir ce que serait ma vie si j'usais de cet outil capable de mettre Paris en bouteille.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte écris aux alentours de noël 2010.
> 
> Cette courte histoire est une version très romancé d'un rêve plus ancien, écho d'une question que je me suis toujours posé :  
> Ai-ce vraiment si différent d'être du sexe opposé ? (Du point de vue psychique, j’entends.)…  
> Je doute que l'on ait jamais la réponse.
> 
> _Tout commentaire, toute critique et toute correction est bienvenue._


End file.
